A New Kind Of Vampire
by VampireJellybean13
Summary: Cross over story for the My Sister the Vampire books and Vampire Knight anima!
1. Dear Readers

Dear Reader,

This story is a crossover story between the _Vampire Knight_ anime and the _My Sister the Vampire_ book series.I will be changing story lines and a lot of other stuff. So if you don't like it than don't continue. Also I want comments to know how you all feel about the story! The updating will be slow cause I'm a horrible typer. I own nothing but the story line of this story,made up characters, and all things that do not come from the _Vampire Knight_ anime and the _My Sister the Vampire_ book series!

Your Writer  
VampireJellybean12


	2. Character Info

LOOK: PALE, SHOLDER LENGTH VIOLET HAIR, GOLDEN EYES, AND AVERAGE HEIGHT

AGE: 17

SPECIES: VAMPIRE

CLASS: DAY

LIKES: SINGING, PLAYING GUITAR, PIANO, VIOLIN, FLUTE, WRITING, MUSIC, DRAWING CARTOONS AND ANIME, AND FRIENDS

DISLIKES: MOST BUNNIES, CHEERLEADERS, IDIOTS, PLAY BOYS, SOME VAMPIRES, AND LEAVING HER FRIENDS

BACKGROUND:VIOLET'S PARENTS ARE MOVING, SO THEY ARE SENDING HER TO CROSS ACADEMY AFTER THE SCHOOL YEAR STARTED. SHE IS A JUNIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL. SHE WILL BE ALLOWED LIMITED VISITS TO HER HOME TOWN.


	3. Chapter 1

"It's not as bad as it seems, Violet."  
"Yes, it is Mom."  
My mom sighed, a sigh that has been around for 200 years.  
We continued inside the gates to the headmaster's office. My parents knock before entering. I follow sourly, lugging my luggage behind me. I _really_ didn't want to be here. All of my friends are in Barthany. I know no one will accept me for me. Inside was this man:

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTlM3Zuq1pg_maF...  
He was sitting behind his desk. When we came in, he stood and welcomed us.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Black, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Headmaster Kain Cross," he said to my parents, shaking their hands. Then he turned to me and said, "You must be Violet. Why don't you go to the library while your parents and I fill out paperwork?"  
"That would be great but-"  
"That's not a good idea, Headmaster. The night class is still in session." Said this boy:  
," he said to my parents, shaking their hands. Then he turned to me and said, "You must be Violet. Why don't you go to the library while your parents and I fill out paperwork?"  
"That would be great but-"  
"That's not a good idea, Headmaster. The night class is still in session." Said this boy:  
images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSM9Jula0Dh18n7...  
Who had only now made his presence in the room known. He did no look happy.  
"Now, now Zero. It'll be fine. Why don't you take her there before you go on patrol?" Headmaster Cross asked. Zero mumbled a response, and headed for the door. I looked my parents, who were nodding their heads approvingly, before following Zero to the library.  
Once in the library, Zero told me, "Don't talk to the night class students. Unsupervised contact with them is forbidden. There the ones in the white uniforms. Understood?"  
"Crystal."  
Than Zero promptly turned around and left me alone in the library.

After a while of wondering aimlessly through the shelves of books, I sat down and started to sketch the beautiful gaits of the school. I have photographic memory, so I didn't have to see them to capture their beauty. When I finished, I tore out the picture out of my sketch book and set it on the table next to me. Next I worked on a picture of my first day of school at Barthany High. I could remember it like it was yesterday. When I finished that, I placed it carefully on top of the picture of the gaits. I was just doodling a cartoon of a bat in a huge crowd of colorful bunnies when I heard people messing with my drawings. I hate it when people mess with my stuff without permission.  
I jumped up, startling two boys in white uniforms.  
images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSwpzxJbBaLqG42...  
_They must be in the night class._ I thought. They were cute, they might have even been hot if it wasn't for those stupid uniforms, for bunnies. But they didn't even faze me.  
"Didn't your mothers ever teach you it's rude to take other people's things without permission?!" I snapped at them while snatching my drawings back from them. Before they could say anything, I grabbed my bag and left. I quickly walked back to the Headmaster's office to see if they had finished the paperwork.

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading. I'm sorry it took so long to update.:( I'm a slow typer. But keep reading, hearting, commenting, and following!


End file.
